


Dad's Weekend

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: Orphan Black [40]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, Established Relationship, F/F, Family Feels, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 03:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2009613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do you really have to go?  Like, <i>now</i>?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dad's Weekend

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Cosima/Sarah - "you hurt her and we will have words."

“Do you really have to go?  Like, _now_?” Cosima craned her neck over the back of the couch, reaching out for Sarah and Kira with grabby hands.

“Yeah, you know the deal, Cos,” Sarah said, giving Cosima a playful push on the side of her head.  “I’ll be back tomorrow, and Kira will be back on Monday.  Right, monkey?”

Kira nodded, bounding to the other side of the couch to give Cosima a hug and a kiss.  “I’ll miss you, auntie Cosima!  I’ll say hi to daddy for you.”

“Don’t forget this,” Cosima said, tucking Kira’s half-read copy of _War of the Worlds_ into Kira’s backpack.  “Have fun.”

“See you soon,” Sarah said, leaning down for a kiss that Cosima eagerly reciprocated.

Once the loft door closed, Cosima settled back onto the couch, sighing.  She’d miss her family while they were gone, but at least she still had Felix.  “Felix,” she called out, a slight whine in her voice.  “I miss them already.  Let’s go to the bar or something.”

Felix came out through the beaded curtain, still in jeans and no shirt.  He plopped down next to Cosima, putting his feet in her lap.  “You hurt her, and we will have words.  I mean it.”

Cosima nodded, knowing exactly how he felt.  “I’d never hurt her.  Either of them.  _Ever_.”

Felix nodded back, patting Cosima’s legs.  He got up, wandering back to his closet.  “Okay, put on your dancing shoes.  We’re hitting the clubs.”


End file.
